And it all Started in the Bathroom
by MelKel
Summary: Bella lives an average life. There's just the occasional annoying boy pining after her. When Alice forces her on a date with Mike at a trendy restaurant, her life is turned up-side-down after meeting a charming, handsome man in the men's restroom.
1. Prologue

Oh…my…God.

I looked around the women's restroom pitying myself. How did this happen? Just kill me now. This had to be the most embarrassing and boring night of my life. And it was all Alice's fault.

She _owed _me. She was drunk- or so she claimed- when she offered me up for grabs on a date with Mike Newton. I'm _positive _she was sober at the time. I might have accidentally gotten a coffee-stain on the sleeve of a designer shirt Alice had forced me into a week previous to this whole fiasco. She had always had a temper when it came to clothes being ruined and had a history of being extremely vengeful. Let's not forget the time back in high school when she painted my room pink after I ripped a very revealing dress she had picked out for me. I still don't know how she pulled it off. One night I fell asleep in my light blue room, and in the morning my eyes were stunned by the bright, hot pink color of the four walls suddenly suffocating me.

This revenge was much, _much_ worse though. I could repaint my room; I couldn't get out of this date. I had made excuses for getting out of dates with Mike and some other delusional boys throughout all of my high school education. But I had run out of excuses. The _most_ common excuse was that I had tripped and was hurt. My first, and worst, back when I wasn't a pro at coming up with them, was that I had fallen and couldn't get up.*

That plan backfired after Mike called 911 and reached Charlie, my Dad, to tell him that I couldn't get off of the floor and he sent an ambulance to my house. Charlie had been there on the ambulance, and was not happy to discover Mike was lying. Of course, he wasn't fibbing, but Charlie didn't need to know that. It went over well in my opinion. Mike had to spend three hours in jail. I convinced him to lie to Charlie about what happened by methods I am not proud of. Me flirting with him had been my worst memory ever... until now.

After that, I became more skilled, and invented more original ideas, such as; illnesses, papers due, trips out of town, family emergencies, and even the time I told Mike that an alligator had bitten my foot off. I guess it's a good thing he's not too bright.

I surveyed the room, there had to be a way to get out of here. I eyed the window thoughtfully. Nope. I wouldn't be able to climb out without a chair, which unfortunately wasn't present. I _could_ sneak out and walk home. It was a whole eight miles, but I'd rather endure that torture on my legs than another _second_ with Mike Newton. He was sweet, but he just could never get the fact that I didn't like him, even with Jessica Stanley pining after him. I sighed. Mike would probably send in the closest woman to him to come in here and check on me.

I was about to look in the mirror to make sure I was presentable for when I made a dash for it, but the most important component of this room that had evaded my notice before finally caught my attention. No, it couldn't be, no. Oh no. It was. There were three sinks, three mirrors, three bathroom stalls, and three urinals. How could I have _missed_ that?

Okay. Hi. Please spread the love. This is my first story ever. I don't like flames, and as I've never written a story on here before, I've never received one, but I won't appreciate it if I do get any. Just tell me how much you hate it in a nice way. Thanks. If you have any questions, feel free to pm me... if any one is even reading this.

Also: I know, I know, this is extremely short. However, this is just the prologue, and I know how much I don't like stories with short chapters, so relax, because I will be updating more lengthy chapters soon. Please review and let me know how you like it.

*: Next to the star in this story, I mentioned life alert's (or calls) "I've fallen and I can't get up," quote. That is also not mine. If you don't live in America and you have no clue what I'm talking about, try YouTube-ing or googling Life Alert. It's a product for elderly people. There is also a rude video on YouTube called "I've fallen and I can't get up." It's mean, but I have to admit that it's pretty funny. However, it grows annoying very quickly. Be warned. Seriously. I'm listening to it right now and I want to smash the computer.

~_Mel~_

BN: Hey, Beta here. I wanted to reassure everyone that this is a truly amazing story; I've read and edited a good bit of the 42 pages so far written, and I am personally begging MelKel to write more. Rest assured, this story will be updated with brilliant chapters. Please review, thank you for reading!

~PrettyFanGirl


	2. And Exit

**AN: Hey everyone. I'm terribly sorry about the hold up. In my defense, my mom's labtop broke shortly after I posted the first chapter, and then school started, and I'm not being an exaggerating teenager when I tell you that I was swamped with homework. Seriously, you have no idea what torment I am put through-though it doesn't help that I have a terrible procrastination problem. However, that is the past and this is the second chapter! And Edward's in it! Yeeah! :)**

I guess I was too much of an emotional wreck from this catastrophe of a night. I just couldn't be trusted to depict the difference between the dress and the pants on the doors of the bathrooms. I started to power walk out of the room before a guy-or another confused person- could catch me in here.

With my luck, of course I didn't make it to the door unnoticed. Just before I could push through the door and make a graceful, dignified, and sneaky exit, the most gorgeous man I had ever seen walked through the door. He had bronze hair that was in disarray, a clear, pale complexion, and his most striking feature: pure, emerald green eyes that penetrated through me and regarded me with an expression that I couldn't quite decipher. Awe, maybe? And was that pain too? I _was_ going crazy. It was official now. I was in the men's' bathroom, very befuddled, in front of the most beautiful man ever, and I was crazy.

"Um…" I stated dumbly. He smiled a breathtaking, crooked smile and looked me right in the eye. I quickly averted my eyes looking down at the tiles, blushing deeply, and quickly set out of the room again so I could go die. I bustled by him, looking down and concentrating on the floor so that I wouldn't trip. I accidentally brushed his arm, and sharp, yet delightful tingles ran up and down my arm. I wobbled to the side, surprised by the sudden sensation. He caught my shoulders before I could fall far.

Before I could finally execute my grand exit, the beautiful stranger asked in a rich, velvety voice, "Are you alright?" Three simple words, just like the number of forsaken urinals in this room, but it were enough to take my breath away once again.

"I'm fine, I'm just having a crisis right now, thank you for catching me- bye." I was about to bustle out of the room and hitchhike home, but he caught my arm. I noticed that he had nice, toned biceps and strong hands.

I looked up when he chuckled and eyed him, wondering if he was crazy too. It would even out his good looks. I smiled at the thought and the look on his face. And just his face.

"So… could I ask why you're in the men's restroom?" He looked at me skeptically with a slight grin on his face and a chuckle waiting to come out of his lips.

"Well, you see…" I explained everything to him. Alice, payback, the shirt, high school with the boys asking me out, my excuses, Mike, so that I ended up to where I was now. In the wrong restaurant, in the wrong bathroom, and most importantly, on the wrong date. But I was starting to think that the night was being made up for by meeting this man. All through my little rant about how horrible my life was at the moment, he listened to me with rapt attention and kept eye contact with me that made me feel like I was the center of the universe. When I finished, I was slightly out of breath and he gave me a moment to catch it.

"So, it sounds like you've had a rough night." He looked at me and chuckled.

"You have no idea." I slumped down against the wall in self-pity. He took a seat next to me and I leaned against his shoulder.

"What's your name?"

"Guess." I stated simply.

"This might get me into trouble." He looked at me as if trying to read my name out of my mind.

"Why's that?" I asked with interest.

"I mean, is it Ashley, or Brittany, or something?" He laughed and looked at me, but suddenly stopped when he saw my face.

"My name is Ashley." I looked at him with a dead serious face, trying to hold up my façade for as long as possible. He looked at me with horror on his face.

"Ashley, I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"Relax, relax. I' m kidding. Just guess. I won't make fun of you or get mad at you." I looked at him sincerely through my eyelashes like he had before. His eyes glazed over for a moment. I blinked, wondering what was wrong with him while I waited for his answer. "Melissa?" I shook my head. "Kelsey?" I shook my head again. "I give up. I don't know." He looked at me pleading for me to just tell him. I smiled.

"Bella." I didn't even bother to tell him my real name, Isabella. No one other than my parents ever called me that, which they only did when they were mad. My passion of no one calling me Isabella deepened ever more when Mike started doing it.

"Bella," Edward mouthed, looking down at the floor.

"What's your's?" I questioned. His head snapped up suddenly.

"Oh no. You have to guess too. You had me guess- now it's your turn." I didn't want to get into trouble with _him_. I needed to change his mind. I was thinking something like Brad, Thomas, or maybe Spencer.

"Please, just tell me?"

His eyes widened, and before I could blink, he said, "Edward." It was so simple, classy, and old-fashioned. I loved it.

"That's a beautiful name." I smiled up at him warmly.

He smiled back. "Thank you." He tilted his head at me and I giggled. _I'm not usually this forward, or girly… Oh sh-…_ My eyes widened. "What?" He looked at me with concern.

"Mike." I said with dread. I had forgotten that he had been waiting for me with the bread and salad. How would I get out of here? I had lost my resolution to just leave. I didn't want to leave Edward forever. I wanted to see him again.

Edward laughed very loudly. "Yeah, we have to get out. I do not want Mike to go looking for you in the women's' bathroom and see that you're not there and have a mass search for you. I want to keep you to myself." He smiled completely serious and then laughed at my expression.

I let out a little sigh. "You know, I'm surprised that no one has come in here to go to the bathroom." I said with a laugh. It was pretty busy out there as it was a Saturday night at a popular restaurant, and everyone has to pee, right?

Just then, someone backed up against the bathroom door and we heard a slightly heated conversation take place just outside of the bathroom. I could see a sliver of the hallway that led to where we were. There was a waitress that had her face to me, and that unmistakable, spiky, light blonde hair facing his back to me. I stiffened at the sight. Mike had come to look for me after about 20 minutes. I couldn't really blame him though. I had been gone a long time. He probably thought that I had cramps or something.

"Are you sure you checked _all _the stalls. She said she would be right back. It's been 18 minutes and-" he glanced down at his watched. "Seventeen seconds. Could you check again?"

"Sir, I'm sure that there is no one in the ladies' restroom." The waitress looked directly at Mike, letting him know that she was in fact telling the truth.

I got up and just before I locked the bathroom door to one of the stalls, I mouthed, "That's him," and pointed my finger at him dramatically so that Edward would know what was going on and why I was hiding. He nodded in understanding and I watched through the crack in the stall as he got up, turned around, and washed his hands, pretending to be innocent. He acted as if he didn't know anything about the disappearance of Bella Swan.

"Well, I suppose that's that then." Mike said with disdain in his voice.

"She might have ran off, and if she did, you could always stick with me." I watched in shock as she gave him a wink and he practically ran into the bathroom as an escape. The door swung closed and I banged my head against the wall mentally at the situation I was currently in. My admirer of eight years and a man I really like whom I had known for under an hour were in the men's room. Together. With me secretly in it.

"Hey man." Mike tilted his head in greeting at Edward and then ran water from the faucet over his hands and face.

"Hello." Edward responded politely, yet I could tell that he was trying not to laugh. I giggled. My eyes widened when I saw Mike turn around and look back at my stall.

"Excuse me." Edward coughed convincingly into his elbow to cover up my laugh. I smiled at his acting skills. Mike nodded, buying it.

"What's your name?" Mike asked Edward.

"Guess." Edward grinned cheekily at him. He then glanced back at me through the crack in the stall-door.

"What?" Mike was looking at Edward like he had suddenly turned into a blue duck. That didn't work between two males. It was just weird.

"Oh, nothing. It's Edward."

"Hey Edward. It's just not my night tonight, you know? This girl, Isabella, I don't know why she just doesn't dig me. We've known each other forever, but she never liked me. What should I do?" Mike was honestly asking Edward on advice on how to get me to like him? Mike's head slumped against the mirror, and I instantly felt sorry for him. I was unable to like him, similar to how you couldn't like cancer.

"Oh, I don't know, _Mike_." He emphasized his name so that he would definitely notice that Edward said his name even though Mike hadn't told him it. Mike quirked an eyebrow at him- a mannerism he had picked up from me.

"How do you know my name?" Mike asked incredulously.

"Ohhhhhh…" Edward breathed out. I stifled a laugh. "I know eeeverything Mike." Mike balked a bit. I was laughing silently into my arm, trying desperately to keep quiet.

"Bella likes a guy named Jack. You know Jack? Of course you know Jack. Go find him, Mike. Go find Jack." Edward raised his eyebrows meaningfully and widened his eyes. Mike looked at him, going from incredulous, to shocked, to believing.

"I do know a Jack that Isabella knows too! I'll find him, yeah, I'll find him. Thanks Edward! You're a lifesaver. Later man! Jack you're sooooo dead. Oh yeah, you're gonna get it!" Mike was muttering to himself as he stormed purposefully out to go find some 'Jack' guy. I don't even know a Jack. I fell out of the stall laughing so hard that I fell on the ground. Edward took one look at me laughing on the ground and he began laughing along with me.

"See why I don't like him?" I smiled coming down from my high.

"Yeah, no offence, but he's not the brightest I've ever met. Or someone I would want to see again." He laughed.

"None taken." I smiled. Mike was probably in his car by now, looking for some Jack guy. Out of my hair- for the night at least, which I could now spend with Edward, that is, if he wanted to. He offered me his hand which I took. I then sucked in a deep breath to gather up all the courage I could muster.

"Edward, would you like to get away from this men's room and spend the evening with me?"

"Let's." Edward answered instantaneously. He smiled at me and took my arm to lead me out.

"Wait." I grinned up at him in a conspiring way.

"What?" Edward asked me with interest, probably at the silly look on my face.

"We need a plan to get out of here." I crouched down low, acting like James Bond. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"We could just walk out and leave," Edward laughed at me.

"No, no," I stage whispered waving my hands around crazily and shaking my head.

"What is it? What?" Edward crouched down to my level and joined into my game even though he didn't know what it was. I smiled. He was coming into my spy-plan, he was so sweet. I quickly stroked his cheek, he was a great guy. His breath caught, and I eyed him funnily.

"So, you want to hear the plan?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Why exactly do we need a plan?" he asked skeptically.

"No one can see me leaving the men's' room." I said, rolling my eyes, as if it were obvious.

"Right." He replied. "I'll cover you, and if the coast isn't clear, I'll get you a menu to hide behind." I nodded in agreement, and he nodded back. I was supposed to come up with the plan myself, but I liked his better so I didn't comment. He got his hands dirty as he crawled across the floor to the door, and he took a moment to brush them off on his back pockets. I didn't think I was liable if I admired his butt- it was right in front of me. After about 20 seconds of Edward being gone, my breath caught. I had a serious problem. What if Edward left? I mean, left, left. What if he didn't like me and he drove off, it was a standup? I panicked, and bursted out of the men's' room and promptly ran into another stranger. He was tall, very tall, with an amazing build and some Indian blood in him. He was very pretty.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I must be going." I brushed passed him and walked away with pride, kind of.

"It's no problem," He called back to me. I liked his voice, it was homey and deep. I looked back to see him smirking. He was probably wondering why I was in the boys' bathroom.

"I'm not crazy," I muttered to myself. I nodded in agreement at the statement and then said, "Just unfortunate." I looked up to see Edward, crouched down low with his back against the wall and a menu covering his face below the eyes. Or very, _very_ fortunate. I put as an afterthought as I watched him. He looked at me curiously, up and down my body, as he approached closer. Oh, I wasn't in spy-mode anymore. I immediately got down on the floor and Edward shook in silent laughter.

"We're out of the bathroom you know." I stated simply as I army crawled slowly across the floor.

"I know." He said back. He looked at something behind us and then surprised me by picking me up caveman style and running out the front door.

"Edward! What are you doing?" I yelled in surprise. I started laughing manically at the hilarity of what was happening. I lifted my head up as he ran to his car to see several people standing up at their tables to watch us leave.

"We had to abort the mission. There were some waiters _spying_ on us from behind. They could have turned us in at any moment. And they were looking at you in inappropriate ways as well, which I didn't like." I laughed at his imagination and gentleman like attitude. He carefully placed me in the passenger seat of his very nice silver Volvo. I waved goodbye to the people still watching us from the restaurant's front window. One little girl, clutching her mother's hand, waved back. Edward gracefully slid into the driver's seat and purred out of the parking lot with both of us still laughing.

**Aw so sweet. Yes, I know they're acting really crazy but it's just like that. I also want to thank all of the people that have reviewed my story. I literally started bouncing im my seat when I got each one. Thank you!**


	3. What am I to you?

**AN: Hello. So much faster update this time. You are welcome. Just for the record, I hate up loading chapters on to this thing. Especially when I have to keep making correctons and forget to add ANs to it after I've already uploaded it. Very confusing and I hate technology when I don't know how to use it.**

After a few minutes of driving aimlessly, Edward asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"I'm not sure, where should we go?" I questioned. I didn't really care as long as I was with him.

"Movie?" Edward asked, studying my reaction.

"Sure." I bobbed my head in assent and he turned at the next light toward the local AMC theatre. "Gah!" I screamed. The speedometer read 90 mph.

"What?" Edward asked with concern.

"The speed! Slow down! Please!" I gasped out. Since Charlie was a policeman, I had always gone at the speed limit. My mother, Renée, enforced that too. I clutched to the seat for my _life._

Edward slowed down to 80. "I'm sorry," he told me as if he felt that would make it better. He was _still_ going much too fast.

"That doesn't cut it. You're still going too fast." Edward grimaced. He did however slow down to a nice 60. "Thank you, very much."

'What are you, the speed police?" Edward asked jokingly.

"Nope. That'd be my Dad." I smiled over at him.

"Really?" Edward asked. "I was kidding," he furrowed his eyebrows and I could practically see the wheels turning in his head about how it would be a problem knowing the daughter of a police official.

"Don't worry, I won't turn you in for speeding." He laughed.

We pulled into the parking lot and he got the first parking spot. Surprisingly, it wasn't very crowded, but that was a good thing. "So what do you want to see?" Edward asked me. Oh, no. He was in trouble. That is, if he would take me to go see what I really wanted to see. "Umm, I've really been wanting to see this one movie that's been out for a while. I've already seen it, but I was wondering if maybe you might consider seeing it with me. In my opinion, it is one of the best movies ever." I gave him my best puppy dog pout, and he said, "Whatever you want to see is perfect. Let's do it." I gave him my best smile.

"Okay then." I scrambled out of the car and ran to the ticket booth.

I breathlessly said, "Two tickets for New Moon please." I then pulled a twenty out of my purse. A hand came out from behind me and stuck a credit card through the slot in the wall. I glared at Edward as he paid for our tickets. The gangly, pimply employee told us to enjoy the movie and let us know if we (I) needed anything. I blushed and looked down, and proceeded to laugh when I saw Edward's menacing glare at the boy and his responding bashful, yet indignant look. I rolled my eyes and pulled Edward along with me through the doors.

"I don't like him." Edward growled under his breath.

"I'm paying for the snacks." I declared, ignoring his territorial remark. I marched up to the counter and ordered two of everything that I thought we would need and while I got the straws, that sneaky thing paid for the snacks. I gave him a lecture about sexism as we got our tickets cut and were pointed to the right.

"You know I ran ahead of you to prevent you stopping me from getting the tickets for New Moon, not to keep you from paying." I told him a moment later as we continued walking.

"I know, but you felt the need to pay as well and I had to stop that." I'd have to teach him to not pay.

"So you're okay with seeing a movie that's practically all Taylor Lautner topless?" I questioned, changing the subject.

He grimaced at my statement about Taylor. "Well, if it makes you happy then I am perfectly okay with it." He gave me a genuine smile. I hugged his side as we walked into the theatre. He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked all the way to the back of the room, choosing the center of the back row.

We talked all throughout the previews, getting several "shushes" directed at us, which just made us laugh I made him quiet down after the lights dimmed and it started. The movie was much more enjoyable this time around than it had been the last time. What was that saying from that Allstate commercial? _The people around the TV were more important than the size of the said TV?_ Well, whatever it was, the statement was true. Every time Edward gagged when Taylor came on with his shirt off, or hid behind my shoulder when it got too unbearably sappy for him, I would try to stifle my laugh as best as I could, for it would often be at the wrong time to laugh. We both cracked up when Emmett said it was hot for Edward to be dating an older woman, and when Charlie told Bella that he was quite the ladies' man. I held on to his shoulder when Edward's life was in danger at the Volturi Palace. We had a great time all in all. We didn't really pay much attention to the movie though. So, in a way, it was a good thing that I had already seen it. I didn't have to pay too much attention.

Edward was my perfect movie buddy. We had a great time together. It was too perfect, it would have to end sometime, and soon- not that I wanted it too. Reality just doesn't go on like this. My whole life, I had never found any one interesting this way. I had never paid attention to boys, I had never felt an obsession towards anyone and gossiped about them to my bff Jill over the phone for hours, giggling loudly with her way past my curfew. Now that I was older, I felt almost desperation to find someone to spend my life with, after years of not caring, but no one ever caught my eye. Not that I was better than every one, I just was never on quite the same page as anyone else, until Edward, it seems. If I could never find any one then, why him, why now? Why should I be so lucky?

We both agreed that the ending was terrible. Edward asks Bella to marry him and it ends with her on the screen taking a slight intake of breath. It was very suspenseful. That's why I didn't like it. The end left me yearning for the next one. Edward didn't like it period. At least he took me to see it. I thought that was one of the sweetest things a male filled with testosterone could do.

"Thank you for taking me to see it. I loved it, especially since I was with you." I looked him directly in the eye so that he would know that I was serious.

He smiled a breathtaking smile and he looked so carefree, like nothing could touch him. "You're quite welcome, Madame." Edward then proceeded to give me his arm and I gladly hooked mine through it. We walked out of the theatre looking just like a couple, though we weren't.

"Where to next?" Edward asked.

"Well," I started. "It is only 9'o'clock. Alice isn't expecting me back at our house 'til about 10:30."

"That doesn't answer my question," he retorted back.

"We could go get a bite- we didn't really have an official dinner, and I never ate with you-know-who… What about McDonalds? I'm not in the mood to act civilized." I finished with a smile. I was euphoric tonight, I was too happy. I hadn't thought about Mike since he left to find Ja- no, no. I wouldn't think about him tonight. I could deal with him later. _Later._

"Sure," Edward smiled very brightly. He pulled into one fairly fast- they were everywhere. They are going to take over the world someday. We ended up spending a whole hour there. We earned many stares from the other people there. They consisted of the family with one little girl and a toddler boy that was in his terrible twos and wandered over to us several times, yelling "bobawachwitz", only to have the Dad bring him back.

There was also another couple, they were about fourteen, and we had a good laugh at how there were several adults a few tables down spying on them. We guessed that they were their parents. The last was a group of wannabe boys that seemed to be competing with each other and trying to get my attention. I didn't give them the satisfaction of it.

Edward was not too pleased with them, which I thought was very cute and sweet. We overall ignored everyone after we got a surveillance of the place- we were hooked on our spy-phase. We talked about the movie, which we severely disagreed about, our favorite movies, books, authors, friends, everything. We played 20 questions and learned a lot about each other. I now knew that his favorite colors were green and blue- though he said he had recently gained a soft spot for brown- and he loved almost all genres of music. His favorite foods were Italian, Japanese, Chinese, and American, and French, as were mine.

We had a lot in common, which I was pleased to learn. We had the same favorite song as well, Claire De Lune. When we decided to leave, only the group of boys were still there and we decided to give them a show. We pretended to be foreigners, not likely as we spoke in English the whole time we were there, but we figured they were like Mike in the brains. We both also knew fluent blah so we were sure we could fool them. It was just for fun anyway.

"Blllllaaaaahhhh blah blah blah?" I asked after we approached the group of boys. I bet they were about 16.

"What?" One of them asked, smiling at me sickeningly.

I turned back to Edward, "Blah blah blah blah blah," I told him in a heartbreaking voice.

"Hey, don't cry, you're too pretty for it," another guy said in response to my sad voice.

"Blah blah blaaahah blah blah," Edward said, gesturing to them and talking in a soothing voice, as if he were explaining something about them to me.

A look of comprehension crossed my face and I barked out a laugh. All of them were regarding us as if we were crazy, or maybe just part of an elite, secluded, and sophisticated country that no one knew about.

"Blah blah blah, blah blah," I waved in their direction with a smile on my face, and then threw my head back in fake laughter at the look on their faces. They were all awe-struck. I waved good-bye to them and as I turned around, I yelled "Blaaaaah!"

Edward followed suit with a quick "Blaaaaah!" back at them with a menacing smile.

"Bye!" they all yelled back. We laughed our heads off as we exited. We could have faked Spanish or something, but this was way more fun. I hadn't laughed in a single night this much ever.

"We still have thirty minutes left… you want to go somewhere or you want to go home early and surprise Alice with a new guy?"

"That _would_ be great… but I think Alice is probably _busy _with her boyfriend Jasper right now. She has her own room…which she is free to use as long as I'm not there." I glanced at him without facing him, to see his reaction.

"That's fine, we can meet some other time," Edward consented, with a slight 'too much information' look on his face.

My heart leaped in my chest, doubling in time. "Does that mean that you want to see me again after tonight?" I asked hopefully. I was too excited to worry about him rejecting me. I wasn't entirely sure, nothing was set in stone. He surprised me once again when he looked over at me so fast I thought it would give him whiplash, with an incredulous and slightly hurt look on his face. He weaved around the few cars that were out and pulled off to the side of the road. He proceeded to unbuckle his seatbelt and turn fully to me.

"Bella, what am I to you?" Edward asked looking at me directly in the eye.

"Uhhh…" I really didn't know. That wasn't the answer I was expecting. It was a question actually, not even an answer.

"Well, to me, you are the most intelligent, funny, amusing, beautiful, elegant, sweet, adorable, and fun person I have met ever. I want to keep seeing you always. I feel like we have known each other forever. Like we are soul mates, like we are meant to be," Edward finished with intensity burning right through his eyes and into mine.

My eyes watered. That was the most romantic-and scary- thing anyone had ever said to me. "That is really, really sweet. I like you too." I smiled at him and wiped off my eyes, which were now flickering between his eyes, his mouth, and the console, embarrassed be the intensity of his gaze, though now it had some disappointment in it. He leaned toward me slowly maintaining eye contact. He kissed my tears away, trying to speak some language with me through his eyes that I wasn't quite fluent in. My eyes widened as he leaned in and gave me a slow, chaste kiss. But then he pulled away much too fast.

"I am terribly sorry, that was uncalled for-" Edward started, looking down and I watched in amazement as his cheeks donned a slight blush.

I embarrassingly gave a loud sniffle. "Don't be sorry," I assured him, though I was slightly enjoying his bashfulness, as it was likely that I would never see it again.

He smiled his crooked smile, the biggest I had seen yet, and it warmed my heart. Why would _him_ being happy make _me_ so happy? He gave me a lingering kiss on the cheek and put the car back in drive. Oh, that's why. I get kisses from him.

"So, I take it you want to meet Alice." I said it as a statement.

"Definitely," he smiled over at me. "Just not until 10:30 though. I wouldn't want to interrupt her and Jasper," he clarified. I nodded in assent.

"So what can we do for thirty minutes?" I asked. I was out of ideas.

"You know that children's' park down the street?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I know it." I told him.

"We should go there."

"Okay," I agreed. I would go to the ends of the earth with him, down the street would be just fine.

"So why there?" I had to say that I was a bit surprised. He was a grown man, and not that I was complaining, but that just wasn't the most common place that I would expect a guy to choose. Why not something like, a bar, maybe? I knew Edward wasn't like that though. He was sensitive, but in the good way, not the bad way.

"Why not there?" was his only response.

I grinned in agreement. No one would be there and it would be fun- anywhere with him would be fun in my book. What was I saying? I barely knew him for crying out loud! I glanced over at him and he smiled his signature crooked smile that I loved- no, not loved, _liked_ him for as we pulled into the parking lot for the playground. I grimaced. This was getting complicated. I _did _know him, but I _didn't_ know him. I thought that my life was confusing enough, but no, in the matter of about three hours, it had become so much more than that.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward was studying me with his penetrating gaze that seemed to always leave me speechless and forget what we were talking about.

"Wh-what?" My eyes rolled back into my head slightly and I had to blink a couple times to clear myself- of him.

He studied me again, as if he could read the thoughts out of my head. I was glad that he couldn't. He would know how badly I was falling for him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me once again, looking at me as if he worried for my mental well-being. He couldn't know what I was thinking about, it had everything to do with him.

"When you do that…that look on your face, it always makes me wonder what is going through your head. Will you tell me?" He pleaded.

"What look on my face?" I asked. I didn't know that I had an expression that I used so often that he was already familiar with it.

He shifted in his seat. "Whenever you are thinking about something that is important or that worries you, you crinkle your forehead and eyebrows. You didn't know you did that? You do it all the time. It's quite adorable, actually."

I blushed and looked down- he thought that I was adorable. I was not sure if this was a good or bad thing going for me though.

"Do you like adorable?" I peered up at him through my hair to give me some protection.

"I like adorable," he nodded his head in agreement and winked at me.

_**Cut paragraph.**_

I smiled brightly and yelled, "Come on!" over my shoulder as I opened the car door and headed to the slide. He thought I was adorable, and that was a good thing. I was so happy. I had never really liked a guy other than a time in the eighth grade and he had turned out to be a real jerk, not to mention I had heard he was gay now. I really liked Edward though. I was comfortable around him and had a good time with him, and he treated me with respect. He wasn't just a good catch from the sea of boys, he was the great whale among all the fishes. Metaphorically speaking, of course, I wasn't saying that he was anything like a whale.

I decided to quit thinking, to just let go and have fun with Edward at the park. I climbed up the slide and stood at the top, waiting for him to catch up. I slid down and laughed happily, because I was happy. Before I could get up off of the bottom of the slide, Edward slid down and came crashing into me, so that we ended up in a heap on the ground with me giggling and him chuckling. We got up and I lead him to the seesaw, plopping down on one end and laughing when he did the same on the other side, sending me up quickly several inches before I came back down to the ground. We spent several minutes sending each other flying into the air- it was a good seesaw- but my legs got tired fast and I declared that we should take a break on the benches.

"That was fun," Edward commented after several minutes of quiet on the benches.

"Yeah," I agreed. "What time is it?" I asked suddenly. You don't want to be late when it comes to meeting Alice, for anything.

"It's only 10:15." He answered after glancing down at his watch. "How far away do you live?" He asked.

I hastily replied, "Only about five minutes."

"So we have 10 left. Do you want to swing?" He looked at me excitedly, and when he saw the funny look on my face from his enthusiasm, he added, "The swings are my favorite," in a slightly sheepish tone.

I grinned and replied, "Sure."

We both swung silently for a while and then he pushed me very high, which I didn't find amusing, but he quickly got me to forgive him. It was time to leave then, even though it felt like we had only been there for a matter of two minutes.

We walked back to the car, but then I got an idea.

"Edward?" I asked in a voice that I hoped would convince him to let me win the upcoming argument.

"Yeah?" He asked with interest.

"I was wondering," I looked down and dragged my fingertips over the hood of his Volvo lightly. "Since you don't know where I live, wouldn't me simply driving be better than me giving you the directions the whole way, and then, after we go one time, you would always know how to get to my house." I finished my explanation and looked at him with that under-the-eyelash look again, hoping it would work. I didn't really care about driving home- though I would enjoy going at my preferred speed- I just wanted to see if he would let me drive his car when I asked him. It was simply a test, though I didn't know what I wanted his answer to be as a pass on the test. Either a yes or a no would work. Anything he did would work. I had it bad.

"Well, if you driving this time means that I can come over in the future, then I guess it would be okay if you drove this one time," he smiled. I did too. He passed the test.

He tossed me the keys, which I promptly dropped, which made him laugh in response. I gave a loud huff and snatched up the keys. When I sat down and closed the door, Edward was whistling to an unknown song.

I smirked. "You won't be whistling for long," I said offhandedly, as if it was nothing.

"What? Why?" he asked. I could tell he loved his baby car.

"Oh, it is nothing, really. I just like to go by the speed-limit," I smiled evilly, I knew that would kill him. He banged his head on the dashboard and I smiled. He didn't comment. I put it into drive and smoothly- slowly- pulled out of the park's parking lot. I was going 60 mph, which was the speed limit in my defense. Everyone should abide be the law in my opinion-in the car at least.

"At this speed we are not going to make it in time." Edward pouted. It was quite cute.

"If you quit complaining and let me focus we will," I retorted back. I wasn't the best driver around and I needed to concentrate on the road.

"Yes sir," I heard Edward mutter under his breath. I just laughed back. We drove a while in silence. We were ahead of schedule.

"Oh, Edward?" I needed to tell him something about Alice that was vitally important.

"Yes?" he kept his gaze on me, as he had been staring at me this whole ride and making me extremely uncomfortable.

"You should know, about Alice I mean, it's not anything that is wrong with her, you should just know that she is very high maintenance and lives life to the fullest- she's very energetic." I felt the need to tell him this because I didn't want him to walk in and have Alice immediately tackle him in a hug. She was strong for her size, very strong.

"Okay, that's fine," he chuckled at me. I knew it would be. I was just giving him a heads up. A cell phone rang. It was an orchestral song playing. It must be Edward's cell. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and answered with a polite "Hello."

I watched as his face turned from bored, to concerned, and then upset and very annoyed.

"Is everything okay?" I whispered. The suspense was killing me. He nodded his head in my direction and I let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding. I realized that I had been really worried for him. I sighed and felt my forehead crinkle into its worried frown that Edward had told me that I used so much. I always cared and loved too much. I was going to have gray hairs by thirty. Edward hung up the phone with a sigh.

I looked at him wide-eyed and his gaze faltered for a moment before he said, "Bella, I'm so sorry but I have to go. My brother is stuck in the hot tub he and his wife just bought and he will not let her leave to go get super glue remover. I have to do it."

My eyebrows shot up. "You mean he glued himself to the inside of the hot tub?" I asked wildly. He nodded. "Is there water in it?" I practically screamed. We were just sitting there and he might not be able to breathe.

His eyes widened in recognition. "No, no, Thank goodness no. They have not put water into it yet."

"Oh. Phew." I wiped my hand across my forehead dramatically. "Why did he glue himself into it?" I asked, very confused now.

"It probably wasn't intentional," he sighed. "He is quite odd. Sometimes it is very inconvenient, like right now, but usually it is just entertaining. You get used to it."

I nodded. He sounded fun. I then held up a finger and pointed it accusingly at him as I had a conclusion made. "You didn't tell me you had a brother!" I needed to know these things!

"I'm sorry?" he responded cutely. "You didn't tell me that your name was Isabella," he argued back.

"How'd you know that?"

"I had to learn from Mike," he shuddered.

Oh, Mike had called me that when Edward was talking to him. "I didn't feel it was important, and I don't really like my name."

"I didn't feel that was important, and I don't really like my brother," Edward mimicked. I laughed.

"I'm just kidding," he added. "I do like my brother- I'm just annoyed with him currently."

"Well, if we're going to help him, I guess I have to call Alice and tell her I can't make it. I'll be there later."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked. "You don't have to come if you do not want to," He paused, seeing a flaw in his words. "I want you to, but you don't have to," he added. I giggled at his second-guessing.

"I want to go," I insisted. I was marveling at how he spoke perfectly, every syllable was enunciated perfectly and he never once stuttered.

"All right," he consented. He was grinning from ear to ear, though he was trying to hide it by facing out his window.

I pulled out my phone and pressed speed dial one. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Bella!" Alice sang. "I see that you will be late, don't know why, I just know." I wasn't surprised- Alice could often 'see' things before they happened.

"Yeah, well you're right. I am going with Edward-" I was cut off by Alice yelling so loud that I was sure Edward could hear her:

"You met a guy! Who's Edward? Oh, I'm soooo happy for you. Well I'm expecting a full report when you get home missy. You should go now though. Have fun!" She hung up and I sighed. She was hard to keep up with.

"All righty then, we'll go to Walmart so that you can get some remover and then tell me the way," I directed as I put my phone back into my pocket. I pulled into a Wal-Mart and waited in the car while he ran in to get the glue remover.

He pointed the way until we reached a house that was beautiful. He ran around to my side to open my door. I wanted to complain, but I was too excited about meeting his brother to care. He led me out to the backyard where I saw the funniest thing ever. There was a huge man, covered in fake feathers, in a hot tub that was small in comparison, and he had a look of terror on his face. There was a model worthy woman with long blonde hair and stunning blue eyes sitting next to him on top of a piece of newspaper comforting him.

"Hey Em," Edward greeted. The man jumped at his voice and quickly winced.

"Edward, man, thank you so much for coming, just put the stuff all over me and get me out of here- Hi!" He said, looking at my in an interested way. "Who are you?"

I extended my hand out to the girl with the blonde hair, "I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you both."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too. I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose."

"I'm Emmett, I'd shake your hand, but I'm in a bit of a _sticky _situation."

I laughed. I liked him, he gave off the aurora of a little kid.

"It is quite a predicament," I agreed.

"Not for long," Edward said. He dabbed the liquid all over Emmett's sides and then poured it under him the best he could. He yanked hard, and Emmett yelled like a little girl, but he was freed from the binds of the hot tub floor. He faked sobbing into Rose's shoulder and thanked Edward repeatedly.

"Thanks Edward," Rosalie told him. "Emmett was telling me he was a rooster and had to prove it to me while he was setting up the hot tub. Great idea right?" She laughed at her husband. I felt my eyes water a little bit. I could tell that even though she was acting as if she found him ridiculous, that she only felt him to be cute and endearing. I wanted a long-term relationship like that.

Edward rolled his eyes and blushed again. "Well, have fun guys, we must be going,"

"I'll see you later Bella," called Rose.

"Bye Bella!" Emmett yelled after me. I waved back at them. I liked them a lot. "Bye Edward! You did great at the restaurant!"

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward yelled without looking back.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously.

"It's nothing," Edward replied reassuringly.

"So is it okay if I still meet Alice tonight?" Edward asked with what I hoped was a hopeful expression. "That took less time than I thought it would- Rosalie was being a little over-dramatic on the phone about it."

"Absolutely," I agreed. I was very excited about this, I knew how Alice would just fawn over him and make him feel comfortable. I was lost in thought as I drove my familiar route home- I almost forgot that Edward was there, almost.

I beat him to my car door that time, I didn't think he needed to wake on my hand and foot.

"Beat ya, buddy," I said tauntingly while I jokingly punched his arm.

"Why do you have such an aversion to me opening your door for you?" He grabbed my hand. "You didn't comment the first time I did it," he continued.

"Well, it's just that I don't need to be treated like a princess, being treated like a woman is just fine. Besides, women and men should be treated equally, and we were going to rescue your Brother the first time so we were in a hurry," I finished with a glance at him. He was frowning and shaking his head.

"Well, you'll just have to deal with being treated like a princess as long as I'm around then. You are a princess anyways," he laughed at my expression and swung his arm around my shoulders.

_**Cut paragraph.**_

I couldn't decide whether to swoon or punch his arm again. He was so sweet, but he was so defying. I shook my head. I didn't even notice that Edward was watching me the whole time I had that conversation in my head. We finally reached the end of the long drive and I retrieved my key out of my bag. After fumbling with it for a moment, I slowly pushed open the door, expecting an ambush from Alice. When the coast was clear, I pulled Edward in and yelled out, "Alice, I'm home! We have a visit-" I stopped when I heard Alice barreling gracefully down the stairs. What an oxymoron she was. Hyper, but the most graceful person I knew. She screeched to a stop two inches in front of Edward, inspecting him like she would a new dress. She circled around him, bringing a hand up to cup her chin and her other arm up to support the first one. When she was behind his back, she stopped to give me a thumbs up, biting her lip with her eyes wide. I only managed to hold onto my laugh because I was so use to this kind of behavior. She continued on, scrutinizing him as she reach the end of her circle.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," she gazed unfalteringly into his eyes and gave him a polite smile.

He didn't miss a beat and actually surprised her by pulling her into a loose hug. She waggled her eyebrows at me as she hugged him, and I "pshawed" my hand at her. She giggled and lost her calm mien as she dragged him around our house, giving him the grand tour.

"I'm so happy to meet you, Edward," Alice was saying as she practically dragged him to the kitchen.

"I'm glad-" Edward started back, but was cut off by none other than Alice.

"I just knew Bella would meet someone special soon. Guys have been pining after Bella since forever, seriously, but she's never really liked anyone." She kept on rambling to him, but I tuned her out and walked away. She was talking to him as if I wasn't even there! That was Alice for you. She was really sweet and a bit too observant for my liking, but she could not be embarrassed for anything and treated everyone else- me- as if I felt the same way, though sometimes she did spare me. I went to the kitchen and started washing the few dishes in the sink. I wasn't mad, she was Alice and I loved her for it, I just wouldn't subject myself to listening to Alice rant on about my youth. By the time they were back, I had finished the dishes, put them in the cabinets, and opened _Wuthering Heights_ for the eightieth time. They both sat at the table with me, and I shortly got up to get orange juice for us. We chatted about our night, though Edward had covered most of it, on Alice's demand. In his point of view at least. I would have to fill her in on mine later, and I would get the details on what he thought of me from her. Alice was literally bouncing up and down in her seat after Edward had left, I thought she was going to crush me by how hard she had hugged me.

"I knew this was going to happen," She said lightly.

"You always know," I laughed.

"True," she appeased.

"Now it's your turn." She changed the topic, taking my arm and pulling me into the living room on the soft, white couch. "Tell me about the whole night, and I'll tell you what Edward said." She looked at me expectantly, raising her delicate eyebrows in anticipation.

**ANother AN: So this chapter is alot longer than the last one, let me know how you like the length. Ugh! I REALLY don't like technology. I might actually higher some one to upload these things FOR me. IMPORTANT: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I get extememly excited when I see each one and I respond to all of them (unless you aren't logged on, I can't respond to those). After I posted the second chapter, I started crying a little when I saw the reviews- I was really exctied and it's worth being annoyed with the computer for it. Also, I forgot about disclaimers, so, I DON'T OWN IT! I've decided that I don't care if you give me mean reviews. Let me know what you think! (Though I certainly hope that you like it.) Now, I really SHOULD be doing my homework so...boo. Again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed! :)**

**ps- I want this chapter to be called "What am I to you?" and now I'm going to try and get it to say that where the chapters are listed, but this is just in case that doesn't work again. Review please!**


	4. Doggies Got It Goin' On

** I know you guys probably don't read my annoyingly long A/Ns, so, in caps lock to attract your attention, ANYONE WANT TO GUESS MY AGE? PLEASE DO SO IN A REVIEW! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! The song for this chapter is Getting Hot in Here by Nelly. I think it's pretty good for the Dog park scene. I'll have to cross being a rapper when I grow up off my list. I had to watch the you tube video with the words to know most of what he was saying. Please, don't take off your clothes when you read this. Oh! Get Low by Flo Rida ft. T-Pain would be good for this chapter too. Read to the bottom for this whole free chapter!**

I launched into my tale of the night, including every little thought that had crossed my mind. Alice nodded attentively and added her opinion when necessary. I tried to hurry through my story, so that I could hear more of what Edward had told Alice. I filled her in on the craziness of how we had acted at McDonalds and the restaurant, and how sweet he had been when he kissed me in the car. She "oo'ed", "ahh'ed", and "aw'ed" when appropriate, creating a warm feeling in my belly that someone really cared about me.

When I finished, Alice clapped for me while I bowed mocking.

"Okay, so, Edward. He is _such _a romantic! I didn't want to embarrass him in front of you-" I scoffed at the idea of Alice thinking of someone else's feelings. She continued on, ignoring me. "And he said 'When I first saw Bella, she reminded me of Aphrodite. Her eyes were so deep and sparkling, and her hair, so long and shiny.' He got these goo-goo eyes with a far-away look in them. Like this." She brought our heads together and grabbed my cheeks so that we were both looking up and into the distance, picturing something that wasn't there.

"It was soo sweet," she swooned softly.

"I'm sure it was Alice." I was garbling as she still had her hand pointing my face in the right direction.

"Oh, right, sorry," she said, releasing my now pink cheeks.

"Well, did he say anything else or is that all you can dish?" I asked.

"He said that he really liked that color on you," Alice added, pointing out my cream colored top. I smiled, putting that piece of information away for later use.

"Is there anything else you can give me?" I was full-out whining now, but I didn't care enough to actually stop doing it.

"All I did was show him around the house. You know I can kinda dominate a conversation. There wasn't that much time for him to get anything in edge-wise." I laughed, not realizing that she had noticed her tendency to babble a bit more than the average person.

I pulled her in for a hug, and we clutched each other for a minute.

"I'm real happy for you hon."

"I am too." I winked at her and sat up from her. "Hey, do you want to play on the wii for a while?"

"Nah, I'm too tired for that junk. Want a glass of orange juice before bed?" I nodded, grateful for the company.

"You know, orange juice is supposed to make you really healthy." Alice commented randomly as she pulled the carton out of the fridge.

"Awesome."

"Oh! And blueberries, bread, dry cereal, carrots…and eggs, and cheese make you last longer romantically." She widened her eyes and nodded seriously. I gagged up some orange juice, sputtering all over the table and her face. I stared at her for a second, before we both started laughing manically.

"Th-the, the look on your face was hilarious," She sputtered out. "You're such a prude!"

I buried my face in my hands in embarrassment. I was… inexperienced.

"I apologize for not having my own Jasper around to cure that for me," I replied sarcastically.

"Well, Edward is here now. You want him to _fix _that little problem for you?" She lifted her eyebrows suggestively and winked at me.

"Ew, no Alice! I met him just a couple hours ago!" I shoved her from across the table, earning myself a throb in my midsection. I clutched at it discreetly. "Why am I even friends with you?" I looked her up and down in fake disgust.

"Don't be so Bella. Besides, me and Jasper did it the same day we met each other."

"Alice, you guys met when we were like, six."

"Exactly." I shoved her arm and laughed at her stupidity.

"Our moms gave us the talk at the same time when we were nine. You didn't know about that stuff when you were six." She pouted at me.

"You're no fun Bella. Why am _I _friends with _you?_"

"'Cause I introduced you to Jasper," I answered cheekily.

"Oh, right." She stood up and washed her glass in the sink. After walking over to me with her hand on her hip, she countered with, "I would have met Jasper at some point. We were all in the same class in kindergarten. But, you are friends with me because I got Edwards number for thou!"

I gaped and squealed excitedly. "Thanks Alice! You're the best!" I flung my arms around her, and she let out exaggerated choking noises.

"I know," she wrinkled her nose as she grabbed my glass to wash. "No offense Bella, but I think you should go take a shower." I laughed loudly at her bluntness and held up my arms and gave her another hug. She squealed and rocked back against the counter. All of a sudden, I felt cold water all over my head.

"Eip!" I backed against the fridge as more water from the detachable sink hose sprayed against me. "Alice stop, stop! I surrender!" I sputtered against the cold water. I shivered against the fridge.

"You're the one that wouldn't take a flippin' shower," she laughed.

I ran away sopping wet before she could strike me again. I should have thought of that before, but, ah well.

After locking the door- I didn't put it past Alice to throw something else on me- I shed off my wet clothes and dropped them in the seat with a loud squelch. I took a really long shower after that, letting the warm water pound into my skin. I reflected on my night with Edward. How his very presence had intoxicated me, and left me feeling a little woozy afterwards. I smiled into my lufa, squeezing it into my neck.

After washing my hair thoroughly and rinsing the nasty body wash out of my mouth from my lufa, I donned my robe and climbed into the bed, smiling warmly.

When I woke Saturday morning, I just lay there for a moment, soaking up the electrifying and impossibly wonderful events of last night. I let out a little laugh, smiling broadly at the great luck I had. I must have been mother freaking Mother Teresa in a past life. I'm just that good. I sprang out of bed and did the _Can't Touch This_ dance, breaking out my super mad (barely there) dancing skills. A little pop it, lock it, put it in my pocket. Oh wait, I think I'm mixing up a few things here. Huh. I guess I'll always be a bad dancer. I tidied up my room while singing along with _15 Minutes _by the _Yeah Yous, _sans all dance moves pertaining to popping and locking. After my stellar dance routine, I headed to the bathroom and did my magic on my hair, armpits, face, and lower regions- if you count going to the bathroom as magic.

After I deemed myself as being as fresh as a daisy, so that Alice wouldn't complain of me stinking again, I bounded into her room in a very light, care-free mood, grinning at her still groggy form. I jumped on the bed and snuggled up to her like a cat, doing my imitation of purring quite loudly.

"Good morning Sunshine," Alice grumbled.

"How about I make us some pancakes?" I whispered very close into her ear. She rolled away from me, going a bit too far and going off the bed with a loud thump.

I giggled as she grumbled, "Can we have some watermelons too?"

I shook my head yes, before realizing that she couldn't see me and I replied, "Of course."

It wasn't 'till I had reached the stairs that she remembered to throw in, "That Hawaiian coffee I just bought too!"

"Sure."

"What?" She yelled with her scratchy morning voice.

"Never mind!"

"'Kay!" I rolled my eyes at her, especially considering it was already almost noon.

When I was setting the mild on the table and just about to call her in, she traipsed into the kitchen looking as perfect as someone could after just waking up. Perfect makeup, hair, eyes, and outfit. I might get my eyes stuck in the top of my head with all the eye-rolling I was doing, and it was only 11:50.

Completely contradicting her perfect look, when I glanced her way I saw that she already had watermelon juice dribbling sloppily down her chin. Again, with my eye rolling. I wondered if there was a medicine you could take to stop yourself from excessive eye rolling. That would probably require big argent, if it existed.

I threw a napkin her way, which she grabbed at, throwing a sarcastically sweet smile my way. I laughed and flipped the last blueberry pancake to perfection and brought it to my plate. I glanced at Alice to see that she had picked every single blueberry out of her pancake (creating a mangled, battle wounded-y look to the poor delicious pancake) and was drounding them in syrup and butter. I tried scoffing in opt for rolling my eyes, but I found it wasn't quite as much fun- so I rolled my eyes of course.

Now that all our blue berries were gone, I added that to our grocery list and pulled out an apple to add to the rest of the batter left. I placed the peeler, a knife, the trash can, and the apple next to Alice so she could cut it up for me while I ate a pancake. After she was done with that, I added the pieces to the mix and poured a giant one into the pan. I watched it sizzle for a minute, and finished my pancake while leaning up against the counter.

"Blue berries remind me of balls." Alice declared firmly as she lovingly stroked at a blueberry. I flung a blue berry at her from across the room.

"Shut up Alice. Though that is an interesting thought. You know, like, blue balls?" She gaped at my crass- for me- while I kept munching on my pancake. "What?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Quit being so gross by the way," I added, trying not to laugh.

She mumbled something under her breath that sounded an awful lot like 'hypocrite.'

We split the apple pancake, cause it was huge- the size of the whole pan. I don't know how I managed to flip the thing. Alice leaned back in the chair, unbuttoning her jeans so that her rainbow underwear peaked through.

"Very cute Alice," I smirked.

"Dog."

"Kid."

"Grown up."

"Loser."

"_Grown up_ loser."

"We're really lame."

"Yeah, we are."

"What do you wanna do today?" Alice asked lazily as we lounged on our most permanent fixture- our big, fluffy couch.

"No idea. What do you want to do today?" I slumped down further.

"What's Edward doing?"

"Does he work on Saturday?"

"How should I know? He's _your _boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." I stuck out my tongue at her, and I was supposed to be the grown up here.

"It's nice being your own boss-you get to pick your hours."

"Yup. Alice, we've gotta get out of here- this is completely boring."

"Shopping?" I growled at her. "Okay, I'll take that as a veto…um… movie?" I shook my head. "Dog Park?"

"We don't have a dog, Alice."

"_Exactly. _We can adopt one when we get there!" She made quotation marks with her fingers when she said adopt.

I giggled. "You're insane, but we can still go."

"Yay! Let's take my car!"

We hopped in her Porsche something another and headed to the dog park. It was huge, green, and fresh. There were masses of furry bodies everywhere, and we spent a long time awing at all of the cute ones and laughing when they got in each others space bubbles to smell each other. Just when I thought nothing could go wrong, I spotted the Native American guy from the restaurant.

"Oh my gosh. Um, Alice? Um, yeah. Okay… I'm going to go to the port-a-potty for a minute now."

"We did have a big breakfast didn't we?" Alice petted her stomach and a dog that had wandered over to her absentmindedly, staring off into space.

"Cover me!" I started crawling toward the portable bathroom, confusing and exciting more than a couple dogs. Probably not the best idea.

"What? You can't go to the bathroom in public?" Alice was yelling, attracting the attention of almost everyone in the area, while I was getting the attention of all the dogs. I had to shake a little one humping my leg off of me in disgust. Note to self: never crawl in a dog park ever again. Dogs must like sweet pea body spray. I stood up and sprinted the rest of the way to the potty, my face a beet red. Some of the dogs were chasing me, like we were in a race, and all of their owners were chasing their dogs that were chasing me. And I just wanted to escape the hot dude. Look where that got me.

"Tootsy, come back!"

"Scooby Doo!"

"Oreo!"

"Bitch, leave the dogs alone!" I craned my neck to see who the heck had named their dog that, and why there was a girl dog chasing me, to see Alice chasing me. Figures.

I finally reached the stall, and did something I had never done before. I sat on it. Ah. How embarrassing.

I could hear the dogs barking at me from outside, while Alice apologized to the owners of the dos attracted to me. I could never find a human I liked and yet, dogs were getting it up for me left and right. I smacked my head against the wall, which admittedly wasn't a good idea in hindsight, but then, not very many of them were.

"She's still in training. I'm terribly sorry for her." I could hear Alice ushering away all of the angry owners, and I slumped my head into my hands.

After about ten minutes of hiding in the disgusting pot-a-John, I peeked out, to see Alice waiting for me in a now nearly deserted park. I groaned.

"I was just trying to go to the bathroom," I mumbled, looking down.

"And so you crawled over?"

"Um… the dogs made it look like so much fun so I wanted to try it out for myself?" I tried.

She just shook her head at me and stalked off. I stepped out and brushed off my white pants that were now donning grass stains on the knees.

"You managed to clear out a park. Great." She punched my shoulder and laughed at me as I rubbed my arm. Alice wanted to soak up the song a bit longer, and I relented because almost everyone was gone anyway. Tan dude was no where to be seen. That was good. I hoped he didn't recognize me. I was all over the place- going in the guy's restroom and turning on dogs left and right.

"Are you really incapable of walking to the restroom?"

"Yes."

"Why did you do that?"

"I was avoiding the guy that saw me at the restaurant."

"The hot one?"

"Yup."

"Huh."

"Can we leave now?"

"You sure you don't want to get to second base with another dog first?"

"Shut up."

** Hi! I hope you all made it. And, I lied: this chapter was not free. You had to buy the computer you are currently using- unless you're in a library. I'm touched that you would go to a library just to read my stuff.**

** So, this chapter is just outlining Alice and Bella's friendship basically. Originally, I had Edward and Bella hanging out for this chapter. They went ice skating, got some ice cream, and a bunch of other stuff that I can't remember. I realized, after maturing infinitely in the time span of about three months after I wrote the original chapter, I realized I didn't want my story to be quite so 'Romeo and Juliet' where they fall in love immediately. I haven't seen it in a while, but I'm pretty sure in the Leo Decaprio (yummy) version, he is high when they meet, which I think accurately depicts how crazy immediate love is. That's just me, though. I love the good romance movies-they're my favorite- but I don't want mine to be like that. **

** I know all of you pervs are wondering, so I will clear the rumors! Yes… it's true, (according to Google anyway. Which we know is ALWAYS accurate.) those foods I listed do give you a longer frump in the bunk. Or sack in the sack. I have such clever word play! Also, I have no idea if dogs would actually do that when seeing a human crawl, but I thought it was a funny idea, and my dog-disgustingly enough- does do that for about one second before I can get her (yes, her) off of me. Yuck. Puppy love is a mystery. When ever I'm lying down with my leg out and my puppy in the proximity…never mind, I won't do there.**

** I've found that I really like babbling to you guys, but it's probably just a nuisance to most of you. I don't own a million $ vampire series by the way, in case you were wondering. No, I am stuck working at Waffle House by night, and going to school by day to earn a living in this mad world. Since you probably didn't depict my amazing sarcasm, no, I don't work at Waffle House. Any one want to guess my age? I'm curious as to what you guys think… Oh my gosh I just used spell check and I had in the head phones and the final beep letting me know everything was done just scared the flip out of me. Thanks for taking ten years off of my life, guys, really. Do you have to have correct grammar? Ugh that scared me! Okay I guess this is long enough now. Have fun reading it all!**


End file.
